Angry Shinobi
by Captain Ash
Summary: What if Naruto had anger issues? What if he had an adrenaline problem? What if he could rip an entire full grown tree out of the ground and throw it a mile away? What if indeed.


Angry Shinobi

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi awaited in the medical ward, until a Medical professional came out with a grim expression.

"What is the diagnosis, doctor? Is he healthy?" Sarutobi asked.

The doctor looked at a clip board, "Hmm, Physically, the child is healthy… However…"

"What is it?" Sarutobi pleaded, nervousness edging his tone.

"The sealing process seems to have affected his chakra network… I'm afraid he won't be able to ever mold his chakra properly… ever…"

Sarutobi sighed. It had been 2 days since the sealing of the Kyuubi no Kitsune into one Naruto Uzumaki, and things have not been going well so far. Sarutobi had made a long list of mistakes lately, and was going to make a few more. First one, he revealed Naruto's condition to the council, which resulted in the whole village finding out and taking the wrong assumption of Naruto, believing him to be the demon itself, or possessed by the demon.

"Is there any way to help him? Anything you can suggest?" Sarutobi begged, knowing that without chakra, one's career choices would be limited.

"Yes… I do have a suggestion… have him prepared to live the life of a civilian…"

"Sigh… what a sad waste of potential… very well; he must learn to adjust to the civilian life… but he will be banned from ever being a Shinobi." Sarutobi declared, unknowingly making another mistake to add to the pyre of a soon to be bonfire.

**9 Years later…**

Naruto was marching toward the Hokage tower.

Since Naruto was 5 years old, he has wanted to be a Shinobi, but Sarutobi had refused to let him in the academy... but Naruto just kept pestering whenever he could an made every attempt available to get into the Shinobi academy... Many times, he would disguise himself as a student (with unconventional methods as he couldn't mold chakra enough to perform the Transformation Jutsu) to sneak into the academy. However, Shinobi teachers were always capable of seeing through his ruse (changing his clothing, wearing a wig, or putting on makeup, doesn't really work on a professional Shinobi), and would kick him out as soon as he was caught in the act. To make matters worse, some of the students would poke fun at him for his inability, and rub the fact they go to the academy in his face like smug little brats, and often times tell him he should give up trying.

Usually Naruto would get annoyed that the old man kept refusing him, but Naruto understood he did it because of Naruto's condition, so he wouldn't get too upset at the 3rd. Now, usually, Naruto considered himself a patient guy (Ha! Yeah right!), but after finding out that there was another kid who can't mold his chakra like him, and he was accepted into the academy, and Naruto wasn't, he was now royally pissed.

Now, he was willing to give the old man the benefit of doubt, but he was going to get to the bottom of this. Hence why he was now marching up the Hokage tower stairs with an expression on his face that was as if someone told him that Ramen is crap, and all those who eat and make ramen are dumbasses. Yes… that upset.

Naruto walked up until he reached the waiting area, in which he was about to go barging into the office, when he was suddenly stopped by the secretary.

"I'm sorry… but the Hokage is busy at the moment… you're going to have to sign in and wait for him." Now, yes, the Hokage was indeed busy with paperwork, but usually loved the opportunity to take a break from it courtesy of Naruto. The thing is this particular Secretary happened to be part of the village's population that has the inappropriate view of Naruto's secret status of being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. So, because of this, she was willing to give the already upset Naruto a harder time.

"Fine…" Luckily, Naruto didn't want to cause a problem, as the secretary could end up calling on some Anbu if he causes any problem, and they would be able to throw him out.

Naruto signed in, and waited on the bolted in wooden bench in the waiting room, waiting for the secretary to tell the Hokage he was here. And he waited… and waited… and waited… after 30 minutes have passed, Naruto decided to see if the secretary even bothered to mention to the Hokage he was here.

"Hey… how long will it take for the old man to see me?" Naruto asked.

"Hmph… I'm sorry, but the Hokage is much too busy to be pestered by a child." She stated.

"Come on! I need to speak with him about something!" Naruto protested.

"Beat it you stupid brat or I'll call the Anbu on you for loitering…" She insulted.

At that moment, something in Naruto snapped. All the years of insults, criticism, and demoralizing suddenly surged up like a pressured volcano. Naruto then growled viciously, he then walked to the heavy wooden bolted in bench, and grabbed it with both hands, a creaking sound being heard.

"Grr… What… Was… THAT… about me being…" He then began to pull the bench out of its place on the ground, the bolts doing little to hold it down. Naruto then lifted the entire bench above his head as high as his 9 year old arms could lift. "A STUPID BRAT?"

The secretary looked in shock and horror as she saw this practically impossible feat happen before her very eyes. Naruto then took the giant bench, and with a great effort, tossed the entire bench at the Hokage's office door, breaking it through with the heavy bench. On the other side of the office door, the Hokage's eyes widened in shock, and after 3 seconds of shock, his mind switched to Shinobi mode, making himself alert to his surroundings. When no one tried to attack, he calmed himself down, and examined the damage around him. His secretary was freaking out, the Anbu were arriving, whoever threw the bench must have been inhumanly strong, and Naruto was lying on the ground. Sarutobi caught himself, and looked at Naruto, noticing he had a pained expression.

**Few hours Later…  
**

Naruto was now in a hospital bed, a brace around his neck, and his entire body in a cast, an annoyed expression on his face. In the other room, Sarutobi was discussing the events with Naruto's doctor, trying to make sense of the situation.

"And that is what happened…" Sarutobi stated.

"Hmm… I have a theory; however, I must discuss this in private…" Naruto's personal doctor stated.

Sarutobi agreed, and they moved into the doctor's office, closing the doors and curtains.

"This seems to be a cause of the Kyuubi itself… because his body as no escape for the Chakra to take, it seems his body has adapted to shifting the chakra into his muscles… but only under stress or when adrenaline kicks in… however, by what you described, I would have to say that he has no control over it, and by the look of it, it will cause damage to his body unless properly trained…"

"You mean to tell me that if he doesn't work his body to be used to this abnormal strength, he could possibly end up paraplegic?" Sarutobi questioned.

"In a sense… yes… The mind only lets a human have access to 10% of its full potential… any more, and the body could seriously injure itself… in this case, Naruto would have to physically train his body to be able to take the physical stress for one of his future episodes… I would prescribe sending him to the academy if I were you…"

"Any other suggestions?" Sarutobi asked.

"Send him to a serious case of Anger management, and pray he doesn't blow his top again… which, considering who it is, I highly doubt anything less than a miracle could let that happen… because with how much chakra has been poured into his muscles, his strength could be limitless…"

"Sigh… alright… I'll send him to the academy… who knows; maybe he will become a Shinobi asset to the village… he may even achieve his future goal…"

**1 Week later…**

The academy classroom was lively as ever, everyone taking their own seats, making small talk. Then, the Chunin instructor, Iruka, finally made his entrance.

"Alright everyone, quiet down! Now… I'd like to introduce our newest student who will be attending the academy with us from this point forward... Everyone, say hello to Naruto Uzumaki..."

Naruto came walking into the classroom, a brace on his neck, and his arm in a sling.

"Hey…" Naruto muttered, not really in his happy go lucky mood at the moment. Oh sure, he was ecstatic to finally be attending the academy, however, he was upset that it took him going to the hospital for Sarutobi to finally relent.

Suddenly, the students began to whisper among themselves, and finally, Kiba, the brashest of this year's students, decided to speak up. "Wait a second... how did Naruto get into the academy? I thought the Hokage didn't allow it Iruka Sensei?"

This would have irked Naruto; however, it was a very decent question without an insult, so, Naruto decided not to let it get to him. Thankfully, Iruka was the one who would be answering.

"Well, Naruto displayed an ability that outweighed his inability to mold chakra... so; the Hokage has now deemed him worthy to become a Shinobi…"

"What ability is that? How fast he can fail at performing a Jutsu?" Sasuke arrogantly stated, trying to get a rise out of Naruto.

'Strike one…' A slight tick mark appeared on Naruto's head, however, Naruto was told by the old man not to lose his temper, and so, he decided to reverse the Uchiha prick's comment with one of his own. "I'm sorry… I thought I just heard you say something, Douche…" Granted, not the cleverest comment in the world, and it will probably only invoke more insults, but this is Naruto we're talking about here, not exactly the brightest bulb.

Now as for Sasuke, he would have usually just ignored the idiot, and let him stew in his own anger. However, Sasuke himself was a bit irked that some nobody who was well known he couldn't mold his Chakra could join the academy so late because the Hokage decided to play favorites. And so, Sasuke ended up doing something he would later come to regret.

"Funny… I was here since day one... Yet you jumped in 3 months later… a failure from beginning to end... it's a wonder you even managed to make it here now... but then again, when you're the Hokage's little pet, it kind of makes sense he'd play favorites..."Sasuke poked.

At that moment, more tick marks began to become more visibly clear on Naruto's head, his face starting to turn a shade redder. 'Strike two…' Yet, despite his growing anger, Naruto was desperately trying to not lose his cool, which was easily failing.

The final nail for the coffin for the hubris Uchiha would ironically be set in by one of Sasuke's fan girls, who out of deep longing for Sasuke, decided to show her support for Sasuke by showing her own disgust for the young blonde.

This fan girl was in the form of a pink haired Banshee-to-be. "Ugh, what are you doing here anyway? And how dare you talk to Sasuke-kun like that idiot? Sasuke is the best and strongest student in the school, not to mention the coolest… you don't even deserve to stand in the same room as him! Go away and go back to living like a civilian already!" a young idiotic Sakura Haruno stated.

After this, some students began to poke more fun and make more comments and jeers toward Naruto, who was now visibly shaking from this, his teeth clenched and bared.

'Strike three!' Naruto thought to himself.

Iruka was about to reprimand the students for their rude behavior, however, he didn't get the chance to as suddenly, Naruto walked over to his desk, taking a grab of it. Then, to everyone's shock, he then began to slowly lift it above his head, despite his arm being in a sling.

"What... Was... that...?" Naruto began to snarl out slowly as he lifted the desk until it reached above his head. "About me being a pet failure?" Naruto finished, now turning toward Sasuke, his eyes glowing red. "You… emo… BASTARD!"

"HOLY HELL!" This was the response of four individuals. One was Sasuke himself, whose eyes were now the size of dinner plates. The next two were his biggest fan girls, Sakura and Ino, who were shocked to see such a display from Naruto of all people. And finally Kiba, who was shocked to see something like this happen, which was pretty cool in his opinion, if not a little intimidating.

As for Iruka, who was watching with wide, unbelieving eyes, couldn't help his next mental thought. "What the fuck…?"

As for everyone else in class, they pretty much just jaw dropped at this sight. And the final response came from one Shikamaru Nara, who, despite him being stupefied by Naruto's action, was greatly intrigued. "Not bad…"

And in an instant, the desk went flying, colliding with the last loyal Uchiha, striking him right in the face. Had he not been a trained Ninja student, he would have not lived to tell of this day or look back on it as the day he made the dumbest mistake of his life. Hell, it was a miracle he had survived this even with the minimal Ninja training. The desk then bounced off of Sasuke's head, and collided with the back wall, the other students ducking to avoid getting hit. As for Sasuke, his prone, bloody form was now flat on his back, lying unconscious on the ground, his face slightly dented in.

This in turn caused a widespread headache in the form of his many fan girls, who were now overlooking Sasuke's form, some literately crying at his conundrum. "Sasuke… No… speak to me!"

Iruka finally snapped out of his stupor, and realized that Naruto had just critically wounded another student, who may now be in desperate need for emergency medical attention.

Iruka instead opted to try and scold Naruto. "Naruto! You're not supposed to attack your… Naruto?" That was before he caught sight of Naruto's falling to the ground with a grunt of pain, now a prone form like Sasuke, an annoyed expression appearing on the young blonde's face.

At this point, Iruka was wondering… what the hell was the Hokage thinking putting Naruto in a class full of peers that would openly look down on him… especially now after seeing what Naruto was capable of when provoked.

**Few Hours Later…**

Naruto was now in a hospital bed, again, with both his arms in a cast, as well as his legs, an annoyed scowl on his face.

As for Sasuke, the young Uchiha prodigy was now in critical care, having to receive immediate plastic surgery and facial reconstruction to his face.

The doctor's estimate that Naruto should be out in two weeks, but for Sasuke, it will be a whole month before he can go out and about again based on the severity of the damage done.

**After some extensive healing…**

Naruto returned to the academy, some of the students slightly more wary of him this time around. Actually, scratch that, all the smart students with a basic survival instinct were wary of him now.

As for the other students, well, they responded as so…

Shikamaru was actually pretty pleased, mainly due to the fact that watching the Uchiha get majorly knocked down a peg felt very refreshing and he was glad to bear witness to it.

Choji, being the shy, chubby kid he is, was very nervous now around Naruto, and kept in his mind not to piss Naruto off in the future.

Ino, Sakura, and the rest of Sasuke's fan base were frightened and traumatized by the experience as they just bore witness to Sasuke, one of the 'Strongest, smartest, and coolest' douche around, have his face severely rearranged by Naruto, the 'weakest, loudest, and dumbest' stud around. In a word, Naruto just shattered their world view, and flipped it upside down like that desk that embedded itself into Sasuke's face.

Kiba was actually intrigued… here was a guy that not only single handedly knocked Sasuke the prick down a peg, but he also did it in such an outlandish way that to him, was considered very ballsy. Kiba had to respect a guy like that. That, and, in his clan of canines, two rules were, you respected the strong, and women rule. Both ironically applied to him due to his mother and older sister. Although, this rule didn't apply to Sasuke due to the fact the guy was a serious ass.

Shino, being the Aburame he was, never underestimated anyone. However, with Naruto, his instinct elevated from not underestimating him to being very cautious and alert around him.

As for Hinata, a while back, she did have a crush on him because back when she was young, he stood up to some bullies for her, even though he probably wouldn't have any memory of the event due to being so seriously beat up and hospitalized afterward. However, this new Naruto was much more intimidating, and she was actually very intimidated to approach him even more so now. Where she was nervous to talk to him before, she was now outright scared of him now she was ashamed to say. She was no longer sure if this new Naruto was the Naruto she had come to fall for so long ago anymore.

As for Naruto, he would try to keep to himself, avoiding people to avoid losing his cool again… however, as many know, a school of children does not work like that, as many who either didn't bear witness to his capabilities, or were too stupid to get it the second time around, would try to poke and prod at the caged animal, just to see if they could get a rise out of him. Also, knowing the world, there will always be someone who will go out of their way to piss someone off.

And for Iruka, he had to take some serious measures to prevent an incident like this happening again. The next day after the fiasco, Iruka made a request, and then there was a waiver on the school board for those wanting to take Iruka's class. Before any student was to enter the classroom ever again, they were to sign this waiver and have their parents sign it, and it stated that the academy was not to be held liable for any injury or death of a student who gets within 10 feet of Naruto Uzumaki or speaks and/or interacts with the said participant. Failure to sign this waiver would mean suspension from the classroom, as the other classes were already too full to accept any transfers. Iruka was no longer looking forward to teaching this class. After a briefing with the Hokage, Naruto's outbursts were to be considered a 'Medical' condition, in which Naruto cannot fully control at this time. This was going to be a long teaching year.

**Few Years later…**

Naruto was walking home from school, his face in the form of a scowl. Over the years, his body had developed, and became stronger each time he broke it. There were many people Naruto lost his cool with; however, he eventually learned not to get initially angry over small or unintentional stuff. This was due in part to an incident that happened at his favorite Ramen stand. A jerk of a customer was harassing Ayame, and so, Naruto, who was minding his own business, eating ramen with a pair of chopsticks, suddenly broke the chopsticks in his hand, and had nearly killed the rude patron. The only thing that truly stopped him was Ayame, who threatened that to ban Naruto from the stand if he killed someone over her. Naruto stopped from hearing that, and managed to hold back. However, since then, Ayame made a deal with Naruto. If he can go a whole day without losing his cool, she would treat him to a free bowl of Ramen. At first, being him, it was very tough, and would always lose his cool, even over the smallest of things, even in spars when he would get hit, he would lose it, and nearly hospitalized his opponent. But over time, through his effort, and Ayame's incentive, he started to not fly off the handle at petty insults. Nowadays, he still loses his cool, however, now he only does it when someone personally pisses him off. So far, he gets at most, 1-2 free bowls a ramen a week, 3 if he is really strapped for cash.

"Hello Naruto-Chan… I see you still have a very small dick."Said an emotionless cheery voice.

Naruto stopped in his walking, beginning to visibly shake now. "Hello little flea… I see you're still an ass with a fake smile that really needs to be hit…" Naruto growled out.

And thus, enters Sai. A while back, after Naruto's many displays, Root Anbu at shown some interest in the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and so, wished to have him become part of Root for Danzo. However, all their attempts ended up with them underestimating his anger and strength, which resulted in many body bags to fill up. So, as to not waste man power, Danzo decided to send one of his perfect Anbu. And thus, enters Sai. Sai at first tried to become comrades with Naruto, however, that resulted in his very attitude pissing Naruto off to no end. He then tried the nice way of inviting Naruto to Root, which resulted in Naruto telling him to piss off… which resulted in Sai openly attacking him, which set Naruto off, and it would become a game of cat and mouse, or more accurately, cat and flea, as Naruto would then grab whatever objects he could find, and throw its weight around to try and kill Sai, while Sai nimbly would dodge the heavy object, and toss in some Kunai every now and again. Over time, Sai began to come a realization… it was fun to antagonize Naruto, and so, every so often, he would make a failed attempt at inviting Naruto to Root, and then make an insult, and then, proceed with his little game. It was quite fun indeed.

"So… are willing to join the organization I work with dumbass?" Sai asked in a fake polite voice.

"How about this… if I kill you, and everyone in your so called, Organization, then I might consider join asshole…" Naruto stated.

"That's a shame… I really think we could work well together…" Sai mentioned.

"Go to hell… SAI!" Naruto yelled, grabbing a nearby dumpster, holding it above his head. Then, they proceeded with the little game, Sai fake smiling the whole time.

**1 YEAR LATER**

* * *

Konoha was hosting the Chunin Exams, and Naruto's team had been enrolled. Things got off to a shaky start, namely Naruto nearly toppling the building when one Neji Hyuga made a snide comment that he perceived to be directed at him. Thankfully a few jonin had managed to defuse the situation and forced Neji to apologize, though a couple of teams dropped out then and there out of fear that they'd end up fighting the blond time-bomb during the Exams.

Aside from that though, the Exams were going along fine. However, not more than a day after the respective teams reached the Forest of Death, Naruto had sent over half the teams encountered in the forest to the ER. To make matters worse, a Kusa-nin had appeared and attacked them. The ninja had managed to temporarily detain Naruto with a large Snake summon and had bitten Sasuke on the neck. However, just as the odd and deadly ninja was about to leave, he encountered his summon. More specifically the HEAD of his summon minus the body. On top of it was a very angry Naruto.

The Kusa-nin was too dumbfounded that his summon was defeated so quickly and in such a manner that he barely had time to react before Naruto leaped down in front of him and punched him so hard in the face that it sent him flying outside the forest and outside Konoha all together.

**MILES AWAY**

* * *

As the Kusa-nin laid broken and bleeding he said to himself,

"That kid is either the Kyuubi incarnate or Tsunade's bastard brat... I'm not sure which is worse."

**ONE MONTH LATER**

* * *

"Fate has decided I will win this Uzumaki. I am a Hyuga prodigy, so what hope does someone like you who cannot even use an ounce of his chakra going to do to me? Come then you low class commoner and face your better."

One Neji Hyuga said as he got into his clan's fighting stance. Naruto glared at him, before smirking. He clapped his hands together as hard as he could, making an earth shattering thunderclap. The sound shocked Neji the point he didn't see the fist heading straight for his face until it was too late.

Neji Hyuga now lays buried in the Hyuga clan's cemetery.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

* * *

"I mean who in their right mind would want to become Hokage? It's a position for idiots and morons."

One Tsunade Senju, renowned medical genius, world's worst gambler, and current holder of the "World's Strongest" title said as she sat across from her old teammate Jiraiya and his volatile young companion. Naruto simply got up from the booth that they were sitting in and quickly ripped the thing out of the wall and chucked it clear across the street. Tsunade got up and saw the younger blond standing there panting heavily.

"It's you isn't it? My so..." Tsunade started, only to be interrupted by numerous large objects flying toward her, the handy work of one Naruto Uzumaki.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

* * *

Naruto and Tsunade laid in ruins of the long since evacuated town. Turns out that two immensely strong people having a knock-down drag-out fight in the middle of a small town doesn't go over too well in terms of building safety. Naruto's head laid on Tsunade's lap, she herself very tired and slightly bruised.

"Heh. I guess he got the bad end of my temper and my strength Minato. Not a good combination. Why couldn't he have gotten some of Kushina's personality though? I mean she was the surrogate so _something_ had to have rubbed off."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**This was a challenge from Baron von Nobody. No real idea where to take this so for now this is a one-shot.**


End file.
